


Masculine Taste

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Genderswap, Mannification, cock growth, female to male, masculinization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Fumika takes a sip after celebrating with her Producer, only to get a makeover that brings out her inner man.
Kudos: 5





	Masculine Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaRaikou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/gifts).



“You’ve done it again, Fumika.”

The gentle sound of two glasses clacking against one another rung throughout the backstage room, where a certain rising star and her producer were having a little chat. A well-deserved break from everything the former had gone through to get this far.

“I just did what I thought was right, Producer…” The girl, Sagisawa Fumika, looked down into the simple cup of water that had been poured for her. “Was I really that special on stage..?” Her natural meek outlook on life itself affected her behavior, leaving her to downplay her own appeal.

Her producer, a black-haired woman who always hid her eyes behind a pair of shades, smiled earnestly. “That’s exactly why eyes were glued to you when you were performing. Every note that you hit, every word that left your lips, it all pulled the audience in. And when the climax hit, they all cheered for you. You should’ve seen how long they kept doing it, even after you went back here.” She explained, the glint of pride in her eyes visible despite the darkened lenses of her eyewear.

“It… It really wasn’t anything special, Producer. I just sang from the heart. The others that’ve performed alongside me did just as much, if not better…” She sighed, the nervous look in her eyes reflected upon the surface of her drink…

The black-haired woman patted her on the shoulder, still smiling with that warmth radiating from her expression. “Fumika. You did really well out there. Don’t let anything else tell you otherwise.” Her voice and her compliments were firm, intended to break past her inner defenses.

“If you say so, Producer... “ Fumika nodded slowly, only for her eyes to light up a tiny bit. “I… I was meaning to ask about a thing, actually. You know those new idols that have shown up, the ones that seem super popular..? The ones that look like…”

Her Producer nodded, using her free hand to push up her shades. “The Mannified Unit. Former idols that ended up taking a drug that turned them into matured and sexy beasts filled with passion, at the cost of their feminine charm. They certainly have shot up, even though they only appeared a few weeks ago. Are you worried, Fumika?”

“A little, maybe a lot… But it’d not because they’re weird or anything. It’s just… I never imagined that men could appeal like that. It’s something to admire, isn’t it..?” The meek girl said, a soft smile creeping onto her face. “It… It honestly gives me hope. If they can perform well on stage, then maybe I can too.”

The bespectacled woman laughed as she put down her glass. “I think you’re overthinking, Fumika. You’re topping the charts, even with them as competition. Keep this up, and they’ll be left in the dust. But if you think they’re an inspiration that’ll push you to be better, I don’t think that’s bad at all.” She offered a few words of reassurance and encouragement, before adjusting those sunglasses once more. “Now, if you just excuse me…”

She left the idol by herself for a bit, as she had to go relieve herself. The black-haired idol looked into her glass of water, swirling it around bit by bit. While she never had the best confidence, thanks to having buried herself in books since her youth, she was still super grateful for the chance that her Producer had granted her. If not for her, then she would’ve been…

Fumika shook her head a little. She couldn’t think about that for much longer. She just had to appreciate what she had, instead of worrying about what didn’t come to pass. Maybe a bit of that water would raise her spirits…

The nervous idol carefully sipped from the water, her cheeks flushing red from the wonderful chill it brought. Despite the fact that it had been sitting in room temperature for a couple of minutes, it had managed to keep its cool. Which in turn cooled down her thoughts, letting her finally think straight instead of having them be clouded by her endless worries…

“Ahhhh… Producer…” She muttered to herself, imagining the wonderful smile on that woman’s face. It was the same smile that she had seen the first time they met, when she signed up to be an idol. She was happy to hear her sing, happy to hear her speak. And even if she told her about a lot of stuff that wasn’t too important, her Producer just soaked it all up and summed it up, making her blush when she realized she went on yet another tangent.

If not for her, she would still be that very same girl. The girl who stuck to her books, never really breaching through the walls that she had made around her. The same girl that would never talk to people, unless it was absolutely necessary. The woman that she loved, thanks to everything she had done for her.

But there was no way that Fumika could tell her that. She was far too shy. Far too worried about the potential of being turned down. Instead of getting saddled with a rejection, it was best to just… allow all of this to happen. Then she could continue seeing that smile. And she wouldn’t feel melancholic whenever she noticed an edge of sadness to it.

“Producer…” The idol muttered as her cheeks flushed further red. This time, it wasn’t because of the satisfaction of being chilled. But rather, it was as if there was a heat growing within her, one that made her feel hotter than ever before. Her breathing got heavier, her panting growing warmer by the second. What was happening to her, exactly?

Maybe she was just overheating. She did wear a light-blue shirt and an extra shawl on top, which didn’t help whenever summer came around. So if she just took all of that off, let it fall to the ground, then she’d feel snug and chilled. Yeah, that seemed about right.

Fumika carefully let the shawl fall to the ground underneath her, with her shirt following suit moments later. With her breasts bouncing freely, she did notice that they seemed a little… off? They were always bigger than her modest body and attire would’ve indicated, but something about them felt just wrong. Like she shouldn’t have them in the first place…

That alien feeling about her body didn’t just pertain to her breasts either. As she squeezed into them, that warm feeling returned. It seemed as if it wasn’t enough for her to just strip out of her shirt, she needed to take it all off. Something she did with much less hesitation this time, practically tearing off her pants and tossing them to the ground.

“Much… better…” The black-haired idol gasped as she brought her hands onto her belly, that flat thing. Just like her breasts, and her ass at that, it didn’t feel right. It felt like it was grolly wrong. But… she had this body for years, she had been like this ever since she was a kid. Why would her body suddenly make her feel ill?

Fumika looked at the glass of water as the warmth started up again. This time it dried out her throat, so she needed something. Without even missing a beat, she grabbed the glass firmly and dunked the water down her throat, gulping it all down, not even noticing a bulge developing on her throat in the process.

“Aaaahhh… a-ahh..?” Her sigh of pure relief, supposed to drag her down to a level head, just ended up confusing her. Because it didn’t sound like her. It was husky. It was thick. But most importantly, it was a manly sigh, like the kind you’d hear after a man got done taking a huge dump and finally left the crapper…

The idol’s confusion didn’t stop there, as she watched her tits shrink before her very eyes. Well, not as much shrink as change shape. Instead of being full and firm, no doubt containing plenty of milk for one of her future children, they deflated a bit. They were still big, but this was more like a flabby sort of big, not an attractive kind.

Fumika squeezed into one of her new flabby mounds, letting out a deep and manly moan as she realized how sensitive both of them were. Not just the tits, but her fat nipples too. Her nipples had always been slim and easily teased, but here they were, ready to be sucked and bitten into by a teasing lover. Because they indicated her lack of proper self grooming.

Something that became even more obvious as her stomach, formerly flat as could be, explosively pushed out from her torso. Flab upon flab rolled down her tummy, pushing out until she had a gut that could be compared to the most depraved and useless of men. It was almost as big as the seat that she had just used, and the way that her belly button kinda looked like a pair of hungry lips didn’t help matters either…

The idol couldn’t help herself from stuffing one of her fingers in there. The sheer curiosity in her mind, combined with the heat growing once more, made it almost necessary. But once she realized how good it felt, reminding her of the best hours of her ‘self-grooming’ sessions, she couldn’t stop. She mashed two fingers in there, pulling and pushing away at it as she completely ignored the changes that kept happening to her body.

Her fair skin, deep and almost pale thanks to her lack of sunlight, quickly grew browner and browner. Like she had just gotten a super fake tan applied, that was how trashy it looked. And since it now contrasted against her natural hair, it was easy to tell that some had grown all over her body. Especially between her tits and trailing up from her crotch all the way up and above her belly button. It was gross, but she couldn’t see it. All because of how wonderful it felt to play with her navel.

Of course, she couldn’t possibly be done just with that. Her fattened body meant that her arms, formerly slim and delicate, also had to grow hairy and wide to go with her heavy heft of a belly. Her thighs and her ass, both known for their hidden appeal thanks to the way she usually dressed, also grew thick and firm, losing any sort of sex appeal to the common viewer…

If she could even think straight for a few moments, Fumika might’ve realized that she was starting to look just like one of those Mannified idols that had been on the rise. They were just as gross in their own way, showing off most of their bodies and even going fully naked on stage, their cocks flopping around and spraying their fans with dirty old cum. But there was one key difference between her and them, though that wouldn’t last. Especially as the heat gathered between her legs, making her gasp and pant like before.

“Need… Need to…” Fumika clenched her free fist as she stuck another finger into her tummy-hole, feeling the arousal rushing through her. All while the pressure built between her legs, as if something was trying to push its way out. Her pussy looked tighter than ever, even as a bulge seemed to grow on the inside. A bulge that threatened to burst out and leave her without a feminine slit…

The idol’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a masculine scream. “CUMMM!” She cried out, her baritone vocals echoing throughout the room as the last piece of her transformation burst out below, her pussy having practically been pulled out and replaced with a fat, stinky cock. With a few pieces of disgusting stuff pushing out despite her foreskin keeping most of it contained…

Of course, her body changing wasn’t the only thing. That orgasm served another purpose, which was to relieve her mind of everything it didn’t need. Especially a lot of her feminine traits and that knowledge she kept up in her mind. None of it was important, now that she… no.

Now that HE had been Mannified, there were much more important things on his mind. Especially masturbating. Whenever he’d put those great vocals of his to good use and whenever he needed to just wank one out, he’d do it without hesitation. No matter where he was, no matter when. That was the mark of a MAN, which he was!

That changed mindset of his was solidified as a single necklace manifested around his neck, adorned with a Male Symbol made out of some pink material, the symbol also appearing on his sloshing balls as a tattoo. It went together perfectly with his lips and his darkened manbod, the sight of it causing a little bit of that good gross cum to squirt out from the tip of his rod.

“Fuck yeah…” Fumika muttered to himself as he reached down to play with his fat cock, while still fingering his disgusting navel, a bit of drool running down his chin as he lost himself in pleasure once more…

He didn’t even pause for a second as he heard the confused stammers of his Producer, who had finally come back from her little excursion to the toilet. A woman that was sweating bullets at his point, surprised to see him in this kind of state.

“F-Fumika? Oh god, oh no, I… I didn’t mean to…” She muttered, her sunglasses falling off her face showing the clear panic and remorse in her clear blue eyes. “T-That was supposed to be for… Oh goodness, no, this shouldn’t have…”

The Producer’s cool and caring demeanor crumbling like that didn’t matter to the mannified Fumika, who instead walked over to her, one hand still fapping away with his cock. “Producer…” His husky voice and terrible breath brushed against the black-haired woman…

Right before he planted a fat kiss straight on those lips, his free hand wrapping around her back. “You’re mine…” He muttered, his eyes filled with lust as he practically humped his cock straight between her thighs. His worries, his lack of confidence, completely gone. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew how to get there.

“Y-Yes…” The Producer muttered as her eyes turned into hearts, his sheer manliness rubbing off on her as she wrapped her arms around him. So what if it had been an accident? He loved her. He deserved her. And more than that, she… well, she actually kinda liked idols when they had been mannified. She just didn’t have the courage to say it out loud.

Fumika grinned as he planted another kiss on that cute woman’s face. Only he could have her. And he was going to prove it, once he had to go up on stage the next day. In fact, he was going to prove it, and shred the image that he was ever anything but a manly man with a thick and dominant cock...

The public would wake up the next day to see their favorite idol’s next broadcast, only to see a man claiming his property on stage… and they’d cheer, just like they always had...


End file.
